You're my One
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Klaus is preparing for his wedding day and he's nervous.. (One Shot Loosely based on The One by Kodaline.)


**Okay so this one kind of went off track to the song i wrote it for but i like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The One-Kodaline**

* * *

Klaus stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie getting frustrated

"Look you're just nervous Niklaus."

Klaus grumbled words his brother couldn't quite make out

"What was that?"

Klaus sighed

"What if she doesn't turn up? What if she realizes it's a mistake"

Kol laughed from the corner of the room earning a deathly glare from Klaus

"What's so funny Kol?"

He shrugged

"Just the fact you might get stood up"

Klaus felt his stomach surge with fear, what if Kol was right, What if she found something better

"Kol stop filling his head with stupid thoughts and get ready, Klaus she will be there"

Klaus nodded secretly praying his brother was right.

Elijah and Kol left him alone with his thoughts as they got themselves ready and made sure that Finn and Sage were on their way.

Klaus sat on the edge of his bed pulling his phone from his bedside table looking for a message anything that would give him a reason to doubt himself.

He had to risk all those stupid feminine woes as he dialed her number

"What do you want Klaus" Klaus smiled at her beautifully frustrated voice as it filled his ears

"I just wanted to make sure we are still on for today?" he heard her exhale

"How many times am I going to tell you yes. We're still on just let me get ready or I'll be showing up with terrible hair and smudged make up wearing a garbage bag" Klaus chuckled lightly

"But you'd still be beautiful" She sighed

"Of course you'd say that. Just go get ready I love you"

Klaus smiled, he knew how lucky he was when he found her

"Love you" He replied as she put the phone down on him.

He remembered meeting her on wickery bridge the night he contemplated jumping from it, His brother Henrik had just died and his father blamed him and the only way Klaus could find an out was to end it all but then a car drove by.

A group of girls laughing and having every intention of driving away but her,

they reached the end of the bridge and he saw her,

like an angel walking towards him.

She wore her hair down wearing a navy blue dress, even in the darkness he thought he could see a halo above her head.

He remembered the sympathy she had when he told her what had happened she soon went on to tell him about a car accident she'd had the year before killing her own brother.

He felt like somebody else understood him, somebody could listen to him.

"Niklaus are you ready?" Klaus was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Klaus put his phone into his pocket and climbed from the bed.

* * *

The church looked beautiful,

He knew how hard she'd work just to make it perfect,

that was one of her many flaws,

everything needed to be perfect she couldn't have a single thing out of place,

even in the kitchen she made sure tins were in alphabetical order or that all the mugs matched her décor

"Hey man. You ready?" Klaus nodded as Marcel his best friend joined him at the altar.

He couldn't think of anybody else to ask to stand beside him as he married the woman that he loved.

He watched as the pews filled up with family and friends,

his side held his three brothers and their parents,

his father as always had a gruff face moaning to his mother,

no doubt about the dozen flowers that were setting off his allergies.

He knew his father never approved of anything remotely related to him.

The sweet harmonious melody filled his ears causing him to nervously turn to face the back of the chapel,

he could see the blond hair curling around her face as she smiled towards him.

He felt his heart beating fast within his chest,

he was no longer nervous he just couldn't wait to have her within arm's reach.

She had her arm linked within her twin brother's arm as he guided her slowly yet carefully down the aisle towards him.

He couldn't take his water filled eyes from her,

not even the sound of his father's snide remarks could break the connection between them.

"You look beautiful" He whispered.

She smiled at him "You don't look too bad yourself"

Klaus felt his cheeks burn with delight at the sight of her in the beautiful floor length gown that just made her that much more beautiful.

They were ready, they wanted to commit to each other, to start their life again as a married couple.

Two people madly in love that nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

Klaus stood before their guests causing them all to calm their noise, to look in their direction.

"First of all I'd like to thank you all for joining us today. This day wouldn't be half as memorable without you all here to celebrate with us.

I want too also thank my wife, because without her I wouldn't be here. She saved me, she took a chance on me and it got me here.

So Thank you sweetheart for getting out of that car and taking chance on me I love you"

Klaus said as he raised his glass from the table at the blond goddess beside him.

Her smile lit up the whole room as she beamed at him holding her own glass.

"Dance with me" She didn't need to be told twice,

she placed her hand in his letting him lead her onto the empty dance floor.

He held her tightly within his arms as they circled the floor

"I told you I would be here" Klaus looked into her eyes as they leaned their foreheads together

"I know, I was just scared" she leaned up kissing him softly

"I'm not abandoning you. I love you Klaus and I'll love you until I take my last breath, maybe even long after that."

Klaus smiled at her affirmation.

"I'm home when I'm in your arms and nobody has ever made me feel the way you do" Klaus smirked

"Not even Tyler?" Caroline mockingly glared at him

"No. Not even Tyler"

Once the song had finished Klaus and Caroline still embraced each other

"May I steal the girl?" Klaus looked up to find Stefan smiling happily earning a chuckle from Caroline

"You know how weird that sounded right?" Stefan looked at her dumbfounded

"Never mind" She rolled her eyes at him as she tugged his arm leading him away as Klaus walked off laughing.

"Care to dance little sister?" Klaus said as he stood before Rebekah watching the dance floor fill with happy couples even their parents were dancing happily together

"Ok" She reached out for his hand smiling happily as he pulled her with him towards the dance floor.

"It's nice to see Caroline and Stefan smiling. They've been a mess these past few weeks."

Klaus nodded as his eyes fell on the siblings as they danced a silly dance together

"Yeah. Losing their mom hasn't been easy on them but they learned to deal with it. I think after losing their brother it was kind of easier to deal with their mother dying of cancer"

Rebekah nodded "I admire them, they've lost their brother and Mother in the space of six years and their dad still hasn't been in contact with them. Stefan has been great for Elena and Zach, they've kind of needed him a lot"

Klaus agreed as he looked towards Elena and her seven year old son as they sat talking with Caroline's family.

The boy was unmistakable Damon's, Klaus had never met him but he'd seen the pictures Caroline had shown him.

The jet black hair and pale blue eyes matched Zach's.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Klaus and Caroline looked towards the Bride and her brother as they both smiled happily

"I'm sorry Bekah. The other woman in my life needs me now" Rebekah smiled at them as she began to pull away

"Where do you think you're going? Come on"

Stefan pulled Rebekah with him back onto the floor.

"I think he likes her" Caroline said as she and Klaus danced across the room from them.

"Yeah well I'll give him the talk I gave all of her other boyfriends" Caroline giggled

"The same talk Stefan gave you? The 'Hurt my sister, I'll break your face' speech?" she tried mimicking her brother but sadly sounded more like a strangled cat.

"Something along those lines." Klaus held her close in his arms

"I'm glad we made it. I'm glad that.." Klaus finished her sentence

"That you were The One" Caroline nodded as she laid her head on his chest.

They both felt complete.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
